Leave Out All The Rest
by AllenxIsxLove
Summary: Allen Walker one-shot. Allen and I had been dating for a long time. We were so close, and yet, I feel as if he's keeping something from me. Like he's going to say goodbye? I can't lose him. I'd do anything for him, even if it cost my own life.


Laughter echoed through the air, coming from every direction. Screams could be heard as well, but that was just from the people on the roller coaster as they descended the first drop.

Allen and I were on a date. Technically it was a group date, but somewhere we had lost the other two couples, Bella and Lavi, and Pixie and Kanda.

It's not like we minded though. We seemed to have enough fun on our own.

We stopped at a food stand and purchased some cotton candy -you can NEVER go to the fair without getting some- and quickly twined our hands together again. We'd been on quite a few rides already, so we were going to take it easy and just walk around for a bit eating and buying a few souvenirs.

But that didn't last for long. As darkness fell, all the lights came on, illuminating the place in a cheerful glow. We couldn't resist.

Allen turned to look at me, his smile making my heart melt. "Which ride do you want to go on?"

"Um…" There were so many good rides to choose from! "How about the bumper cars? That one's fun, and we haven't been on it yet." I pointed to the cars on our left.

"Sure." He laughed.

We showed our bracelets at the door and the man waved us in. I was so excited that when the cars started up I didn't pay attention. Someone rammed into my side and I jerked in the opposite direction.

Allen, the person who had hit me, winked and drive off, challenging me to chase him.

I did, and boy did he get it. I couldn't stop laughing at his expression when pushed him into the wall and he got stuck. It was one of those priceless moments.

When we got off he gave me this pout that I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him a couple of times. He didn't want to stop, but we were in a public place and people were stopping and staring, smiling at the cute moment.

He yawned, tightening his grip on my waist and slowly pulling me away from the crowds.

"I'm tired. I think it's about time we got home." He said.

"Okay. I'll text Bella and tell her we're leaving so they don't look for us later."

~

"Mmm…" I moved slightly, but found it difficult to get up. There was a pair of arms wrapped around me. Allen was holding me to his chest, still fast asleep. His chest was right up against my back, no space between us. Not even our clothes; they had been discarded somewhere in the frenzy of passion.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to wake him up enough so that he'd let go and I could go make breakfast.

"Allen…Alle-"

His grip on my tightened drastically: it felt more like he was trying to squeeze the life out of me now. I pried at his hands, trying to loosen his grip again, but I wasn't strong enough. Of course I wasn't, he was an exorcist and I wasn't. He had to be strong.

I turned my head painfully to look at his face. It was contorted into a look of pain and anger. He looked…scary. Not Allen-like at all. Someone different…

As soon as it had happened, it was over. His face smoothed out and I could hear his breathing even out again. His hands also relaxed enough so I could slide out. Allen didn't stir.

I looked down at my ribcage and saw deep red marks, and each one matched his fingers perfectly. I dressed quickly so he wouldn't be able to see them when he woke up. Knowing Allen, he'd feel bad about it.

Twenty minutes later he woke up and came downstairs to the smell of freshly cooked French toast and eggs. He ate a lot, so I had to make sure to make enough for…oh…let's say a small village?

Not literally, but you get the idea.

He smiled. "Good morning love." He kissed my cheek and took a seat at the table, digging into the food in front of him like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Allen." I cleared my throat. "Are you alright?"

He paused for a moment, but I knew better. He was picking just the right words so I wouldn't be worried. Something wrong was happening. I knew it, but he refused to say anything about it.

"Yeah," He tried to be reassuring in his lies. "Everything's great. Why?"

"Well, I thought you had a nightmare last night."

"Hm? I don't recall dreaming about anything…" He trailed off in thought.

This was going nowhere. "Forget about it. Would you like more?"

Allen stood up and walked over to where I was standing, getting so close that I had to back up against the wall.

Trapped, nowhere to go.

He bent his head forward and kissed my collarbone, lightly trailing upwards to nibble on my earlobe. A moan escaped me lips that sounded a lot like his name.

"Hmm, more sounds delicious." He whispered huskily, and I shivered.

Our lips met with passion and lust, and I couldn't deny him.

~

He had left for a mission a week ago with Kanda and Lavi, but no one would tell me what was going on, only that something horrible had happened. Lenalee was crying, which wasn't a good thing.

I began to worry.

Allen…my life would be pointless without him. He'd become my everything and I would do anything for him, even if it cost my own life.

"Komui," I waltzed into his office, pissed off. "What's going on? Where's Allen, and why hasn't he returned with the others?"

Komui just looked down, his face grave. "I think there are a few things I need to explain."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh God," I gasped. "No, no that's not possible." But I knew it was. It explained everything.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Allen Walker as we know him is dead."

The truth; an impossible one that I could not accept. "But you said his body is still alive."

"Yes, but the Fourteenth has taken over and completely erased his host. His body is alive, but Allen himself is not."

Tears began to pour down my cheeks and a sob escaped my lips.

"I'm so so-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it!" I cried, covering my ears. I ran out, not really paying attention to where I was going. It didn't matter.

Rain pelted down outside, soaking through my clothes, but I didn't notice the cold. I was numb, all feeling gone.

One of the things Komui had said was ringing in my head.

Cross told him that he was going to kill someone he loved. Allen wouldn't be able to deal with that, which is why he chose to hide it from you. He was going to have to leave, no matter what. He wanted a way that would be less painful to you. He didn't want to hurt you.

"How come you couldn't be honest with me?" I cried out, tilting my head towards the heavens. "Why did this happen to him? He doesn't deserve it!"

I collapsed to the ground sobbing, my chest aching from crying so long and from a broken heart.

'I would do anything for him, even if it cost my own life.'

More words rang in my head, this time my own.

Could there be a possibility that he wasn't completely gone? Allen wasn't one to go down without a fight.

And as they say, love can live through anything.

Perhaps that was strong enough to bring him back.

I could only hope.

If not, then I would die trying.

~

I lay on the ground, pain pulsing through my entire body. There was blood everywhere, seeping from my endless wounds.

This was it. The end.

Strangely, I felt oddly peaceful about it. No struggling, just acceptance. I was dying to save the person I loved the most, what was so wrong about that?

Allen's body looked down at me, smiling cruelly. He reached down and stroked my hair a few times, making one last tear fall down my cheek.

_"He really did love you, this boy. I'm sure he would have wanted me to say goodbye for him._

"_Goodbye, Miss-"_

He choked, pain twisting in his eyes as some unseen force fought with him. The fourteenth stumble backwards and fell to his hands and knees, clutching his heart.

"No, don't hurt her any more!"

Collapsing in a heap, Allen regained control of his body. He was shaking and gasping for breath, the amount of energy he used to fight the Noah taking its toll.

"No." He gasped, crawling over to my crumpled form.

I blinked and smiled up at him, more tears welling up in my eyes.

I tried to reach for him, but my arm weighed a ton. He had to take hold of my hand and lift it to his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing my skin.

"Y-you shouldn't h-have…" He choked.

The four slashes that extended from my left shoulder down to my right hip were bleeding profusely, causing my light-headedness. I wasn't going to be able to hold onto consciousness much longer.

Allen took his left hand; his innocence invocated, and placed his claws just over the slashes. It was a match; the injury had come from his own hand.

"I'm so sorry." Allen was crying now. "So, so sorry. I love you, please don't die."

Those were the last words I heard.

~

"Hey you two, what's up?" Lavi called. He and Bella were all smiles, having just gotten back from an afternoon movie.

Allen smiled, and I couldn't help but be happy with him. After the accident, the nurses at the Order had done everything they could to save me. I was still here, but they said that I was going to have some nasty scars.

But I didn't mind too much. Allen on the other hand…he felt awful every time he saw them. Whenever he thought I was asleep, he would gently run his fingers across them, whispering how sorry he was, and that he loved me so much.

No matter how many times I reminded him it wasn't his fault, he just brushed it off and said he was going to make it up to me somehow.

"Not much. We were just on our way home."

"Hm, sounds nice. See you around hun!" Bella laughed as Lavi picked her up and tickled her.

The next thing I knew there was a blindfold tied around my eyes.

"It's a surprise." Allen said before I could complain.

I shut up and let him lead the way. We were home within ten minutes, though the atmosphere felt different.

He took off the blindfold and I could see again. The sight made me gasp.

There were black drapes on every window blocking out the sunlight, but there were enough candles that you could see the rose petals making a trail to our room. It was very romantic

I turned around and felt his soft lips press against mine. The sensation sent fire and ice flooding through my veins, his hands touching my body and leaving a tingling sensation. I smiled into the kiss, and made it deeper, letting his tongue explore every crevice of my mouth.

"And what might the occasion be?" I asked, completely out of breath, and my mind hazy with desire.

"Our one year anniversary, of course."

"Oh…I knew that."

He chuckled. "Sure you did." He kissed me again. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
